


I told you so

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M, it's chavey cause the author says it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:<br/>Chavey at a summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you so

"I don't know Davey, this seems like a really bad idea." Chainey stared down the well worn trail, then at the small path his best friend had decided they take. "Maybe we should just should just stay on the path that's on the map. The counselors are gonna be pretty mad if we get lost. Again."  
"Come on man," Davey grinned at him, obviously not listening to at least half of what Chainey had just said, "When have I ever been wrong about this stuff?"  
"Do you want a list? Yesterday you somehow managed to get us to the top of a cliff. The day before that it was a two hour paddle up the end off the creek that leads to the bottom of said cliff. And the cave full of bats. Remember that? The mysterious field of snakes? Yeah, I totally wanna go through all of that again."  
Davey laughed "Yeah, but that stuff was so much fun man! You need to lighten up. Besides, look, it's not like no ones ever walked there before."

That was two hours ago. The boys where currently lost in the woods, about and hour and a half off of any distinguishable path. It was starting to get dark, and considering it was mid-summer, that meant was somewhere between seven thirty and eight. Could be nine, neither of the boys knew. One thing they did know, is that they where both hungry and cold, and one thirteen-year-old Jeremiah Davis Jones was more then willing to be very vocal about this.  
"Chainey" he put extra emphasis on the vowels. "I'm cold. And hungry."  
Chainey stopped, turning to look at his friend. "And who's fault is that? Who decided to take a little trip off the path? Who said that he was never wrong? Oh yeah, after two god damn hours I nearly forgot, it was you!"  
He glared up at the taller boy, who somehow had just gained control over there little two person group. "Well you should have stopped me."  
Chainey let out an exasperated sigh and through his hands in the air. "Davey, you know as wall as I do that that's impossible. You are a stubborn ass who doesn't listen to anyone, let alone me. Now the suns going down and we're probably gonna die out here from hypothermia or something."  
"Dude, I think your starting to panic, it's way to warm out for hypothermia. Hey, if we do die though, do you think we'll come back as zombies, because I think I'd make a supper cool zombie."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not how it works. Alright, remember what Sam told us last time we got lost?"  
Davey smiled. "Yeah man, totally."  
Chainey shook his head. "Forget I asked. She said that next time we get lost we need to stop, and stay where we are, because the more we walk, the more lost we'll get. She also said we need to huddle together for warmth, because no matter what you say about how warm it is now, it's gonna get colder."  
"Dude, I know you've got a thing for me, but I don't wanna cuddle with you. Geez."  
Chainey sighed. "Davey, it's for warmth. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is cuddle with you in the middle of nowhere. Besides, your the one who was complaining about being cold."  
"Cold doesn't equal forest cuddles."  
"It does if it gets to much later. Neither of us have a sweater or anything on us, and trust me, it will get cold during the night."  
"How do you know we're gonna be here all night?" Davey crossed his arms.  
Chainey shook his head. "Because we wondered for two hours in we don't even know what direction anymore. I really don't think they're gonna find us tonight. Now then, either we both freeze our asses off all night, or you agree that platonic cuddles of warmth aren't gonna turn you gay, or whatever your problem with this is."  
Davey sighed and sat down in the crook of a nearby tree. "Alright, fine. You're right." Chainey nodded and sat down next to him.

The boys talked for about two more hours, and when they where found the next morning, they where tangled up together. Sam promptly took a picture before waking the two sore, and in Chainey's case, cranky, teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request.


End file.
